wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pro Class
Pro Class is a skill level 1000 skill points or above. Or, in Wii Sports Club, Grade ★1 or higher. Wii Sports Mii at Pro Class (Hiroshi) in Wii Sports.]] In Wii Sports, Pro Class is any skill level above 1000. Wii Sports Resort ]] In Wii Sports Resort, Pro Class is any skill level from 1000-1999, before Superstar Class. The announcer says "Pro Class!" PRO CPU in all sports Tennis Wii Sports Anna, Ai, Mike, Yoko, Keiko, Andy, Steph, Helen, Michael, Kathrin, Víctor, Takumi, Hayley, Daisuke, Theo, Saburo, Tyrone, Eva, Maria, Tatsuaki, Sarah and Elisa (Champion) Sometimes PRO : Ashley Wii Sports Club Rie, Clara, Jeff, Jin-ah, Frank, Xixi, Dylan, Anne, Gerald, Susie, Zi-Kai, Akira, Marit, Giulia, Bowen, Donna, Patricia, Ilka, David, Claudia, Ricardo, Na-rae, Elena, Xiaojian, Matt, Léonie, Joost, Barry, Pedro, Maximilian, Mizuho, Polly, Mark, Massimo, Bernardo, Xue-Ren, Alice and Barbara (Champion) Baseball Wii Sports Theo, Saburo, Sarah, Emily, Rin, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick, Sakura (Champion) Sometimes PRO : Jackie, Eva, Víctor, Shouta Wii Sports Club Rie, Clara, Jeff, Jin-ah, Frank, Xixi, Dylan, Anne, Gerald, Susie, Zi-Kai, Akira, Marit, Giulia, Bowen, Donna, Patricia, Ilka, David, Claudia, Ricardo, Na-rae, Elena, Xiaojian, Matt, Léonie, Joost, Barry, Pedro, Maximilian, Mizuho, Polly, Mark, Massimo, Bernardo, Xue-Ren, and Enrique (Champion) Boxing Wii Sports Anna, Michael, Ren, Tyrone, Pierre, Rachel, Theo, Saburo, Sarah, Eva, Yoko, Jake, Elisa, Matt (Champion) Sometimes PRO : Mike, Hayley, Alex Wii Sports Club David, Polly, Jesús, Enrique, Laura, Kaori, Akira, Giulia, Hyun-woo, John, Gerald, Rie, Dunbar, Massimo, Patricia, Donna, Olga, Maria, Frank, Irina, Claudia, Maximilian, Barbara, André, Cristina, Na-rae, Dylan, Mark, Marit, Bowen, Jin-ah, Jianjun, Susie, Pavel, Xiaojian, Pit (Champion) Swordplay Jake, Maria, Tommy, Alex, Sota, Eddy, Misaki, Pablo, Marco, Eva, Shouta, Gwen, Michael, Abe, Patrick, Abby, Midori, Daisuke, Shinnosuke, Jackie, Nelly, Víctor, Andy, Ai, Takashi, Pierre, Akira, Hiromi, Shinta, James, Gabi, Rin, Anna, Matt (Champion) Basketball Helen, Stéphanie, Ursula, Gabriele, Shinta, Barbara, Ian, Oscar, Emma, Alex, Nelly, Jessie, Akira, Hayley, Silke, Patrick, David, Midori, Yoshi, Steve, Theo, Abby, Pablo, Susana, Shohei, Pierre, Misaki, Haru, Abe, Ashley, James, Tyrone, Eva, Tommy (Champion) Table Tennis Stéphanie, Takashi, Sota, Abby, Misaki, Abe, Marisa, Hiromasa, Emily, Vincenzo, Holly, David, Steve, James, Ai, Yoko, Ren, Mike, Kentaro, Rainer, Asami, Víctor, Theo, Mia, Shohei, Kathrin, Greg, Helen, Julie, Siobhán, Akira, Yoshi and Lucía (Champion) Cycling David, Pablo, Hiromi, Barbara, Emily, Shouta, Haru, Theo, Helen, Sarah, Gabriele, Tatsuaki, Shinta, Eduardo, Sakura, Eddy, Abe, George, Silke, Jackie, Rainer, Asami, Saburo, Susana, Steve, Daisuke, Siobhán, Ashley, Emma, Giovanna, Abby, Takumi, Mia, Eva, Sota, Hiroshi, Víctor, Keiko, Julie, Patrick, Martin, Lucía, Pierre, Ian, Miguel, Steph, Tomoko, Alisha, Fritz, Anna (Champion) Trivia *When it comes to the Champions, almost all of them are in Pro Class, except Elisa, because she's in the Superstar Class. However, when you play the after the champions they become over PRO class sometimes. *Some CPU Miis like Abby are never Pro class in the regular Wii Sports, but are usually (always in Abby's case) pro in Wii Sports Resort. *Abe is the only Wii Sports Resort Mii to have PRO status in everything. Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Skill Levels Category:Pro